


Just for tonight

by Kinococha



Series: Fleurmione One-shots [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 70, Day 5: There is only one bed, Established Relationship, F/F, FW 2021.1, Fleurmione Week 2021, Late Night Conversations, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One-Shot, Romance, Shell Cottage, Yes I wrote something that wasn't fluff, i'm shocked too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinococha/pseuds/Kinococha
Summary: Late-night conversations between Fleur and Hermione.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Series: Fleurmione One-shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165913
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112
Collections: Fleurmione Week 2021.1





	Just for tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5! First of all thanks to the lovely Cloud901 for being my beta on this work, I love you Cloud! Now this one is a little different from my other works... I tried something not so much fluff... Don't know if it's good...

"I'm just tired, Hermione." Fleur let out a sigh, her body sinking into the chair as she stared at the injured girl "I'm tired of being angry at you, tired of this imposed isolation that we have lived for almost a year, of having to justify my every action to the Order, tired of being afraid that a crazy purist man wants to take over the world, I'm tired of this war." Fleur's hands were shaking, at some point during her speech she started to let bitter tears finally come down "But above all this, I'm tired of pretending that I don't care about you anymore." 

They had the support of so many allies willing to fight along with them, so why did they have to solve everything by themselves? Ego. They were barely adults, and the fate of winning an entire war was handed over to the three. It wasn't fair. Why did it have to be just them? Because of the ego of a wizard who had never been able to trust anyone, and preferred to hide and pour out half-truths. Don't tell anyone, it's too dangerous for them to know. As if they were no longer in danger in any way. Because they relied so blindly on a single sentence, they ended up succumbing to the pride of a dead leader. Hermione had to make the stupidest decision she ever made to finally realize that Dumbledore's mission had not only affected the trio. 

Hermione put her bandaged hand close to Fleur's fingers. An offer. The blonde could refuse the touch if she wanted to and Hermione would have understood. They were no longer the same two teenagers sneaking through the castle halls to spend time alone with each other. Nor the two lovers who faced the journeys of a long-distance relationship together. No, Hermione had too many scars running through her body for her not to feel the deep regret of her past actions. To not have complied with Fleur's only request. 

_"I know I can't ask you not to go." Fleur held Hermione from behind as if her existence depended on it._

_They had retired to the room that Mrs. Weasley had reserved for them together after Harry's party. Claiming to be tired and in need of a good night's sleep, everyone knew this was just an excuse. The two just wanted to spend as much time together as possible while they still could. Harry murmured in her ear that they would discuss the plan in the morning when she headed for the stairs. He knew, more than anyone, the weight that Hermione carried with her._

_They said nothing while changing out of their festive dresses and into their sleepwear. Hermione didn't even blink when Fleur's hand guided her into one of the beds with her. The younger witch let herself be taken into a hug from her girlfriend while they were lying down. Under the thick sheet in the dark room, they were finally alone. They could confess their fears. Make a request._

_"Please." Fleur whispered in her ear, her hot breath sending chills through Hermione's body "I'm begging you, please, I might not know what your mission is but let me go with you." Hermione never heard such a desperate tone coming out of Fleur's lips._

_The blonde was pleading. And for the proud veela to be submitting to an act that according to her was humiliating and below her level, she should be… should be feeling powerless. Fleur didn't beg her to not go. But to stay with her. They couldn't afford putting more people in danger with Voldemort on the loose. She just wanted, no, Fleur needed to be with Hermione during these dangerous times._

_Hermione tried to move and look directly at Fleur's face, but the blonde's strong grip didn't allow her. She felt her girlfriend shaking her head as if saying no._

_"Fleur…"_

_"Please." Fleur interrupted, she was almost reaching her breaking point by now. Never in her life she used the word please so much "Don't look at me when I'm trying to open up my heart, I can't be brave this time Hermione, not… not when you are going to deny me."_

_"Fleur." Hermione breathed her name out like it was a prayer._

_What else did she have to say? Her hand immediately slipped to rest on the blonde's head. It was definitely a strange angle for her arm to be, but the need to comfort Fleur, even if it was just for a little bit, was stronger. Fleur leaned closer to the touch, nestling her head completely into Hermione's neck, the two of them remained in this position in silence for a while, with the only audible noise being the rhythmic beat of their hearts._

_This was not a new discussion between the two lovers. They had been there before. Saying goodbye, going without seeing each other for months just communicating through letters. The distance aspect of their relationship wasn't something new to both of them. Yet that didn't mean it had been easy._

_"I love you." Fleur broke the silence with a whisper in Hermione's ear "And I will continue to love you from any corner of the Earth that I am in." Hermione closed her eyes. She had to force herself to hear the words that were stabbing her heart "But I don't know if I could take it if you went away to face Merlin knows what without me being able to know about your well being."_

_"Fleur, Dumbledore told us to go alone." Did Hermione still believe those words? They seemed to make less sense each time she repeated them._

_"I'm an Order member, and I was trained in magic by Veela warriors since I was able to walk. I'm one of the most valuable assets you could have." Logic, logic was something that Hermione couldn't deny. Not when Fleur was right "Let me go with you, let me be your sharp sword through this war, please let me be the shield between you and danger." Fleur would do anything for Hermione. She would face as many death eaters as necessary if that meant keeping her love safe. And that was exactly the problem._

_Who would protect Fleur? She was considered an undesirable, worse than a muggle for being a part creature. If the enemy found her… Hermione didn't want to think about what they could even do to her Fleur._

_"Ok." Hermione hated herself for this._

_"Ok?" Fleur was barely believing what her ears had heard. Hermione agreed. She couldn't contain the joy leaving her voice._

_Fleur finally allowed Hermione to turn around to face her. Her cheeks were taken by the girl's delicate hands, tears threatening to run freely down her face when she looked into the eyes that held so much love for Fleur._

_"Ok, you can come with us."_

_They spent the night clinging together, surrounded by each other's presence. Fleur hardly knew that her little ray of hope was merely a painful lie._

"You lied." Fleur's fingers were intertwined with Hermione's. The contact functioned as a pillar that kept her centered. "I told you I couldn't take it, that I wanted, no, that I needed to protect you, and you lied to my face." 

"Yes." Hermione granted the confirmation of her sin. 

"I don't want to fight with you." There was still much left unsaid between the two. 

But Fleur was tired and Hermione had just gone through an experience that could easily have ended her life. Fleur was feeling a lot of things at once, mainly feelings on the negative spectrum. Anger because of the lie. Hurt for being the one left behind. Fear of coming so close to losing her everything. However, there was one thing Fleur was sure of: She didn't want to fight. Not when her only wish was to be as close to Hermione as possible. 

"Then we don't fight." Hermione's free hand took Fleur's cheek using her thumb to wipe away a lonely tear that had fallen. 

"We cannot postpone this conversation forever Hermione." Fleur was carried away by the warm touch that she was denied for so long. 

Fleur wanted more. These light touches of comfort alone were not enough. Not when her skin was hungrily screaming Hermione's name. 

"We are not." Hermione's voice was firm, but not without expressing her care for the blonde. "We will talk later, or now if you want. We can talk now without having to fight, but if you want later I won't hold that against you. I promise I won't run away from this talk." Not this time, not again.

Hermione was prepared to grant Fleur any wish. She wouldn't even have to ask, not when the younger girl was still able to read her girlfriend so well. 

"Lay down with me tonight." Hermione invited, holding Fleur's two hands in hers. 

"Your wounds could re-open." Fleur replied without making any motion to move away from Hermione. 

"I don't mind." 

"I do." Fleur looked at her with fire in her eyes "I hate to see you in pain, Hermione." Hate. Fleur didn't disperse words like hate because she liked to be emphatic. 

The blonde kept her feelings in a safe box whose key had been lost in a deep corner of a forest. For years she let them be smothered with every beat of her heart. Don't feel, don't give into the weakness of not being in control. Just breathe. She never imagined that meeting the shy Gryffindor in one afternoon would make her emotions show the first signs of life in years, and fight to break free again. The girl held the lost key to Fleur's heart with a smile. Fleur spent so much time trying to bury them, that she avoided at all cost saying their names out loud. Names held power. They showed attachment, and she could not get attached to something she had abandoned. 

The good thing was that Hermione loved to read. Every human is a story waiting to be read. The body said much more than words could ever be able to share with those who pay close attention. And Fleur was Hermione's favorite book. 

"That's not a no." Hermione said as she moved on the bed to make room for Fleur "I know that this house only has three rooms and we are eight." 

"Your point?" Even with the clear tone of defiance in her voice, Fleur was letting herself be pulled toward Hermione's side of the bed. 

"Two per room and we still have Bill and Dean having to share the couch in the living room." Hermione looked at the blonde lying beside her, their bodies slowly approaching, finally giving the contact that Fleur was craving "Where do you intend to sleep?" 

Fleur answered Hermione's question when she turned her eyes momentarily to the chair she was previously sitting on. Hermione followed the blonde's gaze, feeling her girlfriend's indecision still burning up even though they were lying together. 

"I'll be careful." She straightened a loose blonde hair behind Fleur's ear. "Please, my love, I know I'm being selfish but I don't know if I can get through another night without you in my arms." 

Fleur caved. If only for one night she could forget her anger. Just for one night, she would allow herself to do something that she had avoided like the plague for all her life. Be weak. Tonight she would be weak and surrender to the arms of the only person who had mattered. Her key keeper. 

"Ok." she replied as she rested her head on Hermione's chest, allowing herself to be hugged by the other girl. 

"Ok?" Hermione repeated as she left a peck on the top of Fleur's head.

"Ok, I can sleep with you." 

The implied meaning of their words were not lost by either of the two lovers. They would have to talk, they knew that. But only for tonight they would sleep in the same bed like the old times. The shadow of the impending war, of the danger yet to come, was nothing more but a distant memory when the only thing that mattered was the pleasant sound of their hearts beating together again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Voting poll (I only count the kudos of the day :p): 
> 
> Day one - 73  
> Day two- 51  
> Day three- 76  
> Day four- 82
> 
> Reviews make the author happy :v


End file.
